


Potions and Pansys

by blacksunshine29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :(, Harper sucks, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Luna's mom, Potions Class, Severus Snape - Freeform, Who Died, being iconic, ginny weasley - Freeform, not Ginverva, which is really sad, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksunshine29/pseuds/blacksunshine29
Summary: Imagine Snape teaching Luna, that's essentially what this is
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Potions and Pansys

Luna Lovegood was generally seen as an airy fairy type of person. She was always lost in another world, a small smile adorning her face. Thus, one groggy Thursday morning Professor Severus Snape was standing in his office as his class filed in. Ginny Weasley was bemoaning some homework or the other, she didn't need Luna to nod or participate but Luna did it anyway. They sat in the middle of the room and Ginny counted down the seconds until Snape burst into the room, he had a spell on his cloak to make it flow dramatically behind him. Luna had figured that out within her first week at school.  
"3, 2, 1 and boom." Ginny whispered from next to her.  
Luna mimicked her, "Boom." Snape strut into the room and if Luna squinted she could see the magic surrounding his robes.  
Snape was lecturing and Ginny was doodling on Luna's hand. "We will be creating the potion on page 237." He paused and the sound of ruffling pages filled the room. Ginny was searching for the page and Luna had flipped directly too it. Her mother had been quite good at potions and the class made her a little nostalgic, but not too much because Ginny was there next to her babbling away about the unfairness of the Quidditch. Luna merely nodded and looked at the instructions. She gave an involuntary wiggle when she read them. The potion had a distinctly evil presence and she refused to make it. Evil potions meant evil spirits and Luna could already sense the spirits growing throughout the room.  
"Ginerva." She said.  
"Luna." Ginny replied. "And don't call me that." She'd been saying the last bit since the beginning of time but Luna never paid attention.  
"The potion has evil spirits. They'll mess with your aura." She whispered solemnly.  
"Well then, we won't make it." Ginny didn't always know what Luna was talking about but she trusted her friend and she wanted to see Snape's reaction.  
After Luna had fiddled with the ingredients and Ginny had pretended to make the potion, he swept himself through the aisles and to their seats.  
"Why, pray I ask are neither of you doing your work, Miss Lovegood and Weasley?" He asked snidely.  
"The potion has evil spirits." Luna replied and Ginny hid her grin. Snape looked baffled. "I revitalized this flower from the ingredients." She held up a beautifully vibrant pansy. Ginny glanced at the textbook, she'd created a flower from dried and crushed petals. It was impressive but Snape was likely to deduct points from both of them. He'd opened his mouth to speak having finally thought of a response when Luna spoke again, "You can wear it in your hair. It'll keep the Wrackspurts away." He took the delicate flower from her and to Ginny's astonishment he placed the flower behind his ear.  
Luna was quite satisfied with the flower and she smiled serenely as he looked curiously at the flower before tucking it into his hair.  
"How?" He sputtered at a loss for words.  
"I revitalized the flower." She repeated, unsure as to why he wasn't understanding.  
"That's, that's very impressive Miss Lovegood." He was stunned and didn't even bother to tell Ginny off which Luna thought was quite kind of him.

After lunch in the Great Hall Snape was walking behind Luna as she made her was through the corridors. She was barefoot and he squinted at her stockinged feet to double check. He raised his brows and called after her, "Miss Lovegood."  
She turned around, "Hello."  
He gestured vaguely at her feet, "Where are your shoes?"  
She looked down as though only noticing now that she was barefoot, "People like to steal them. It's okay, I'll find them."  
Snape was horrified. Usually he would've sneered something about keeping track of your possessions because you were no longer a child but he felt a sort of kinship with the girl. He too had had stuff stolen from him. He usually reacted violently, but he supposed, that's why he was a Slytherin and she wasn't. "Do you know who?"  
"Oh yes. Harper. Ginerva dislikes him." She replied.  
Snape stormed off to find Harper.

The next time he saw Luna he returned her shoes. She smiled at him and patted his head awkwardly before moving on.


End file.
